Depending on the unknown
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: Two enemies are connected to each other until they die, with emphasis on they. Because if one bleeds, the other will bleed. So if one dies, the other will die along. So in order to stay alive, they have to protect each other. And they have to learn how to properly interact with each other.


**Disclaimer: **_I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter, _

_all the rights belong to the lovely JK Rowling._

**Authors note: **_I tried to correct every mistake I could find in this story,_

_but I'm only human so don't hate me if you might find one. _

**Depending on the unknown**

_**Connected Bodies**_

"Goodmorning class, today we will transfiger the rat in front of you into a pillow." An older lady with a grey bun on her head and her green ropes following her movements while walking criss-cross through the class.

"Further instructions will be on page 97." She said and took her seat behind her desk after overlooking the class to see if they were all searching.

Hermione went through her book until she found the right page and started to read it – or better, glacing at it. Just a fresh reminder since she already read this book over and over again. Eager to learn something new.

"Pulvino cauda," muttered Hermione over and over again before she felt confidend enough and pointed her wand at the rat. She was about to say the spell, before she got cut off by an announcement from Professor McGonogall.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have excuse myself for a few minutes, I trust that I can leave you all behind without any remourse, now can I?" The old lady glanced at all her students who nodded silently, except for the Slytherins whom where having a huge smirk on their face.

Her eyes narrowed shortly at the group of Slytherins before leaving the classroom.

Hermione practiced the spell once more without wand but when she was about to cast the spell, she got interrupted again. The rat was turned in a rather bad looking pillow. It looked more like a brown feathered, stinking, soft square followed with a tail.

Hermione glanced up with pure hatred in her eyes and was greeted with Malfoy's famous smirk. And to bottle up her hatred, he gave her a wink before walking back and taking his previous seats.

Hermione was about to jump him, rip his hair out and scratch his eyes with her nails until he turned blind, but she got interrupted by her professor walking in and announcing that their time was up and she expected everyone to be done by now.

Hermione gave a brief glance around her and saw that almost everyone's rat was replaced with a good looking white pillow, even Malfoy's. This bottled Hermione's anger even more.

The older woman stood in front of Hermione's half rat and half pillow and she saw a flint of disappointment in her eyes. "I expected better from you, Miss Granger." The professor shook her head and moved on to the next student.

Hermione's eyes were filled with pure hatred and looked at Malfoy whom had a too big smirk on his face for her liking. In a mere second she stood up and her chair fell backwards and reached the floor with a loud thud. Everyone's attention was turned on Hermione now. But she could care less, she had bigger issues on her mind now. Like that ferret messing up her respect from her teacher and messing up her schoolwork. Without even realising it, Hermione had jumped forward and was now punching him in the face. And without even hesitating, Draco began to punch back. Which lasted only a few seconds before they were both stopped by the voice of a very angry professor. "STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled with a deadly threatening voice which made everyone squirm uncomfortable in their seats.

Hermione got off Malfoy and looked at the reddend face of professor McGonogall whom seemed to regain selfcontrol fairly quickly. "I'm very disappointed with you, Miss Granger." Hermione was about to open her mouth but professor McGonogall stopped her with a threatening glare. "No buts, Miss Granger. 70 points from Gryffindor." All the Gryffindor's groaned in protest but professor McGonogall held up her head.

"Now, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, go to Professor Dumbledore, he will give both of you your fitting punishment." Draco scowled and opened his mouth which was closed very quickly by his professor's threatening voice, "You fought back, Mister Malfoy. You'll have to follow the consiquenses. 40 points from Slytherin." She gave one last glare at the duo, "Now, off you go." She said and Hermione nodded her head but Draco only scowled.

They both walked out off the classroom down the corridors, "Look what you did, mudblood." Draco said while keeping a distance between them, with him taking the lead.

"Me?" Hermione snapped offended. "Yes, you! Look what you did to my face! You'll pay for that, you mudblood." He snapped back.

"If you hadn't ruined my schoolwork then all of this wouldn't even have happened! It's all thanks to you." Hermione hissed and rated up her space so she was walking next to Draco.

They arrived at the two stone gargoyles, "Jelly beans," Hermione hastily said while they both walked up the stairs.

"It wasn't my fault that you look so inviting to mess with. With your stupid know-it-all actions." Draco spitted out and Hermione angry knocked on the door.

"Come in," a very cheerful voice said. The two students both stormed in and were greeted by a warm smile of an old man with a long grey beard.

"Professor McGonogall sent us to see you," Hermione muttered, the floor becoming very interesting.

"Oh, did she? And why would that be, Miss Granger?" The old man said with a warm voice, eyeing the embarresed girl and then his eyes landed on a bruised blond boy.

"We got into a fight," Hermione whispered loud enough to be heard by the man. "And why did you got into a fight?" By this Hermione's head snapped up and looked at the blond boy next to her with pure hatred in her eyes. "Because, when Professor McGonogall went out of class for a few minutes, he transfigered my rat – which I was about to transfiger – into an awful looking pillow! He messed my schoolwork up!" She spat out.

"Offending the rat now, Granger?" Draco said, highly amused with the situation despite his bruised face, his voice full of satisfiction by getting her so mad.

Before Hermione could respond, she was interrupted – once again – by her professor. "I think I''ve got a great way of solving this," he said while standing up and walking towards the two students, but came to a halt when he stood in front of them. More in the middle, since the bushy brown haired girl and the blond boy were standing at least ten feet from each other away.

The duo eyed the old man curious when he remained silent. After a minute or so, he nodded with a secure smile and took out his wand. He muttered a spell which casted over the two students.

Both gasped when they literally felt a part of them ripping from their bodies and felt the empty half being replaced with a new half. They gave each other a questioning eye before they turned their gaze on the old man standing in front of them.

"What did you do?" Hermione managed to say, overcoming some shock. "I did a body connecting spell, Miss Granger." Hermione's eyes widened and her confused look was all that the man needed to continue.

"This will provide you two from hurting each other further." The old man smiled and looked at Draco, who still didn't understand the situation quite well. "Let me explain further," the man went on and walked back up to his desk and came to a halt at the side of it and turned back to look at the two students.

"When either of you get's hit, the older will feel the same pain, and if either of you might get bruised, a bruise will appear on the other person along. So if Miss Granger is bleeding to death – for example, then you will bleed to death along, Mister Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore reached his chair and sat down.

"You're part of each other, which means that you have to take care for each other to prevent both of you from getting hurt – or hurting each other." He eyed the students and remained silent for a minute to let the information sink in.

"You can't do that!" Draco obliged when he finally realised what was going. The old man chuckled, "Actually, I can, Mister Malfoy." He looked at the brown haired girl and saw her staring into space. "Now, if both of you understand, you are free to go, it's lunch time anyways." The old man said warm heartly and Hermione nodded distracted and walked out of the office, followed by a scolding Draco.

They both walked with a different pase, Hermione slow and Draco hastily, but they both managed to arrive at the same time at the doors of the Great Hall.

Draco trew them open and made his way to the Slytherin table, followed by Hermione whom walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ginny, not noticing the looks the entire hall was giving her, and ignoring the questioning glances from Harry and Ron whom where sitting in front of her.

Hermione started poking in a piece of her toast. "Hermione?" Harry asked but got no answer. "Hermione?" Harry tried again. This time she did look up.

"What is going on with you?" He asked with a gentle but curious voice. "Nothing," Hermione answered with a smile, and pushed out all the thoughts and unanswered questions. She'll look it up later.

She stuffed her toast inside and was glad that Harry didn't ask further, although she had a feeling that he would bring it up later.

"Come on, let's go to Potions, we don't want to be late." Hermione said and stood up and waited for Ron to swallow his food and walking behind the already waiting Hermione and Harry. "No, of course we don't want to be late." Ron said sarcastically but Hermione only rolled her eyes while they made their way to potions.

When they entered the classroom they found a cold and annoyed pair of eyes watching them, turning to the eyes, they found their professor staring at them with pure hate.

Hermione sighed when she made her way to an empty table, followed by her two best friends. This were going to be two very long hours.

When everyone had entered, professor Snape had stood up and was walking to the front. "You're going to brew a sleeping draught potion." He looked around with his icy stare, "The ingredients are in your book on page 122."

Hermione opened her book on the right page and looked at the ingredients.

_1x Snake Fangs_

_1x Wolfsbane_

_1x Dried Billywigs Stings_

_1x Standard Ingredient _

She walked over to a cabinet and took the ingredients and walked back to her cauldron, which was already getting warmed up thanks to Harry.

Harry took the book while Hermione waited for the instructions. "All right, _add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar._" Harry read out loud.

Hermione grabbed the Lavender from the middle of the table and dropped the sprigs in her cauldron.

"_Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar._" Hermione did as she was told and when she was done she looked at him for further instructions.

"_Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle._" Hermione pixed up the pestle and crushed until it became creamy enough.

"_Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron._" Hermione dropped the flobberworms into her cauldron, but a drop of very hot water bounced back onto her hand.

Two yells at a time were heard at the same exact moment.

The classroom became deadly quiet and everyone looked from Hermione to Draco and back. Both of them staring at their hands.

When the pain soothed Hermione looked up and her eyes were immediately met with two pair of very angry grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked when whispers filled the classroom. Hermione could only nodd and distractedly continued with the potion.

When two uncomfortable hours had passed, Hermione quickly left the room in attempt to dodge Malfoy. She had no intentions to get involved in a stupid argument with the bouncing ferret.

So she bid her goodbyes to Ron and Harry and made her way over to Study of Ancient Runes.

Hermione walked over to an empty table and waited in silence until everyone had entered the class. "Good afternoon, class. Today we will start our new project." the professor with long brown hair said.

"You will be paired up for this project. And I've made the pairs myself." Her professor Bathsheda Babbling continued.

Hermione looked around, and the only people that would be okay to work with, would be Dean Thomas or Cho Chang.

Meanwhile the professor was unscrolling her parchment with the list of pairs. "If I call your name, I want you to sit next to the person I've named first." She said.

"_Hannah Abbott and Dean Thomas."_

"_Susan Bones and Parvati Patil." _

"_Cho Chang and Katie Bell." _

"_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." _

Hermione's eyes widened and she gulped. The rest of the pairs unheard, and time has seemed to slow down.

It didn't take long for her to come back to reality when she saw Malfoy making his way over to her with a disgusted face. Which she equally copied.

She watched him sit down on a chair next to her, but making sure he stayed as far away from her as possible.

Hermione was considering to make snarky comments at him, and she was already making up ways to poison him so they wouldn't have to do this project together.

But she got interrupted when her professor dropped a long parchment on the middle of their tables.

She challenged a glance at Malfoy, and was greeted with him staring at her. And no, not a friendly stare, or a flirty stare perhaps. It was a cold, hard stare.

"You better don't screw this up, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Me? Look at yourself, mudblood." He hissed.

And the moment he said those words, his cold and hard stare were replaced with a satisfied smirk when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione mumbled angry.

He did it. He ruined her day. If it could have possibly been ruined any further.


End file.
